A Secret Stalker
by xx1LionsflamE7xx
Summary: Tony has been having a great week, great dates, easy cases. Although there is always that hiccup! Tony has a secret admirer, and that admirer is turning into a stalker. How will Tony cope when his secret stalker wants to get more physical? Rated T, maybe some M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! I was blessed with some amazing ideas from a fan, tansysam. I must say this person has some nice ideas, and I can't wait to write them. This goes to anyone… if you have an idea, let me know, I would be more then happy to set to words. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_** A SECRET STALKER**_

_** CHAPTER 1: A new player**_

__Special agent Tony DiNozzo, was his annoyingly, upbeat, cocky self. How could he not? With an amazing team, or family? That line was blurred, but he wasn't one to complain… more then usual. After ten years of being with NCIS, he never felt so loved and needed.

Just like any other day, Tony strode into the bullpen all his confidence in his step. But was surprised at the decoration to his desk. A vase of flowers adorned his desk, roses and lilies. He stared at them for a moment before walking, hesitantly towards his desk.

"What is wrong Tony? The flowers are hitting, yes?" Ziva asked, breaking Tony out of his trace.

Tony laughed, "striking Ziva."

Ziva frowned, "What?"

Tony grinned, "The expression is striking, not hitting."

Ziva's face flashed with annoyance, "I hate this language and is insistent use of random and ridiculous idioms!"

Tony couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him, until the head slap came. He heard it then felt it.

"DiNozzo! You just got here and you already managed to annoy Ziva and me." A voice growled behind Tony. Tony jumped, and slowly turned around with a grin.

"Sorry boss. We all have our talents!" Tony said.

"I guess so. Yours is to get to work!" Gibbs barked.

"On it boss!" Tony yelped, and sat down. He finally got a good look at the flowers.

"Where'd the flowers come from?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head, "I dunno boss. They were here when I walked in."

"Could they be from your date?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked up, "How could you possibly know that I had a date last night?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Seriously Tony. You have a new date every day of the week."

Tony gave her a hurt look, "Ziva… you wound me! Aw… who am I kidding, its true. But I know this isn't my date. Looks like I have a secret admirer!"

Ziva snorted, "Who would be interested in you?"

Tony grinned, "Oh come on! Who wouldn't?!"

"Hey you two. Back to work!" Gibbs barked, "Where's McGee?"

"Here boss!" McGee rushed into the bullpen, face flushed from running, "Whoo! That was a long run up the stairs!"

"You're late." Gibbs growled.

"Yeah Probie! I was here on time!" Tony quipped.

McGee huffed, "Sorry boss, couldn't find my keys."

Tony snorted, "Yeah! Sure."

"DiNozzo! Finished with those reports?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. Gibbs glared at him, "Well… what are ya waiting for!"

Tony nodded and placed the vase of flowers to the side before reading the note.

Hello my sweet special agent DiNozzo! You know me, but not personally, although I know you. Can you guess who I am?

Tony shivered as he read the note. It was really creepy. Who ever sent this letter new him, but he didn't know them. Dang! why did he have to attract the crazy people. Oh well, this was probably some love sick kid. No need to bring it up.

Tony was brought out of his reverie when Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs." Was his monotone reply, "Got it."

"We got a case?" McGee asked.

"Ya. Grab your gear. Dead marine, about a mile outta D.C." Gibbs said.

McGee shook his head, "Just as soon as I got here. Perfect timing."

Tony grinned and put an arm around him, steering him forward, "That's what you get for being late!"

He felt another head slap, "That goes for you too, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

Tony scowled as McGee laughed, "laugh it up, Probie."

They worked hard that day, since it was a Friday they didn't want to be stuck in the office. It was a surprisingly easy case, the marine was rich and the butler did it. How messed up is that.

Tony voiced his opinion while everyone was finishing their reports.

"I mean come on! This is like some eighties movie! The butler did it? That is really messed up!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva grounded her teeth, "Tony! Shut up!"

Tony looked at her with a grin, "Why Ziva?"

"I am trying to work, and your insistent talking is driving me into the wall!" Ziva said.

McGee cracked up, "up the wall Ziva."

Ziva glared at him, "Up the wall, through the wall, around the wall… it doesn't matter! The point is Tony is annoying!"

Tony raised his hands, leaning back in his chair, "guilty as charged.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "Where's your report?!"

Tony jumped, "On your desk boss."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright. Go home people, it's five and we need a break."

Tony whooped and gathered his stuff, and began to walk out when he was met with an armful of Abby. Abby Sciuto crashed into Tony with one of her famous "Abby hugs" that left you needing an oxygen mask.

"Tony!" she squealed, with her white lab coat, flowing behind her. She was dressed in a black shirt and skirt with platform shoes that looked like torture racks.

"Abby! Can't… breath!" Tony gasped, and she let go. He tried to get his breath back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tony! I can't help it, I like hugs they make me feel good, and most of the time they make the other person feel good! But they can really hurt when you catch someone of guard, oh I don't know. Do the consequences out weigh the benefits and-" Abby rushed though her rant, pig tails swinging around her like propellers.

"Abby!" Tony shouted, "How much Caf-Pow have you had today?"

"Oh about five or six mega cups." She mumbled.

Tony gave her a brotherly glare, "Abby… we talked about what that much sugar intake does to your already hyper mind."

Abby gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "I know! But I can't resist the alluring aurora of my Caf-Pows!"

Tony laughed, "I know. So what's up?"

"Oh. I just wanted to know if you were doing anything this weekend. I'm not doing anything and I don't want to be bored and you always manage to make my day special!" Abby rushed out.

"No I'm not doing anything. How about you come over tomorrow and we'll order some pizza!" Tony said.

Abby nodded vigorously, her pigtails following her, "it's a date!"

Tony stared after her as she moved into the bullpen to talk to the others. He sighed happily and made his way to his Comoro. He opened the door when he saw a letter on his windshield.

"What the…?" he muttered.

He opened it to find another letter, "Okay… this is weird."

Did you like my flowers? There is plenty more from where that came from. Don't be surprised, you said it yourself… how could anyone not like you?

Sincerely, your secret admirer.

Tony shivered again. This was getting creepy, he took the letter and flung it into the back seat. He started his car and began the drive back to his apartment. When he got there and was at his door he spotted another note attached to his door. This one was even more creepy, it was his name with a heart around it then secret admirer written on the rest of the space.

Tony stared and pulled out his gun. Whoever this person was, knew where he lived and that was creepy enough!

He slowly unlocked and opened his door, and cautiously searched it. Finding nothing he began to relax, grabbing a beer from the fridge he flopped on the couch and searched the channels.

After hours of watching T.V. Tony drifted into his bedroom, and got in bed in his boxers and a t shirt. He drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_** How was that? Let me know what you think! Review, Pm me… whatever you like. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I have gotten some great feedback for this story so I must be doing something right. I want to try and start something that I saw and like. I'll try to answer reviews and if need be PM some people. Thanks for being great!**_

_**Meilea2012- Thanks. He does have some problems coming up. Stay tuned!**_

_**Gypsy- There definitely will be no pairings will NOT be any pairings. I agree with you that they are over used.**_

_**Tansysam- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of it!**_

_**German Guest- It won't be any major character, just a minor character… who works at the agency.**_

_**April- I'll try to get a new chapter out every night, maybe two on Mondays if I have the time.**_

_**Sopmire- Thanks! I tried really hard to get the creepy vibe in motion… not as easy as you might think.**_

_**MinfFullOfStories- No… at least not physically. Maybe psychologically but no physical contact. Except for Tony… aw crap.**_

_**ncis fan- That doesn't really sound like the Tony we all know and love. You'll just have to see what happens.**_

_**CHAPTER 2: A NEW GAME**_

__Tony now was officially scared out of his mind! Over the next two weeks after the first vase of flowers, flowers and letters have shown up on his car, his door and his desk! They had even resulted in calling him! Leaving voicemails! Who the heck was this secret admirer!

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts with a flurry of Abby was all over him.

"Tony!" she squealed.

Tony jumped, "Hmm?! What?"

"What's up Tony boy? You seem distracted." Abby said with worry.

Tony rubbed his eyes, "Sorry Abs. it's nothing."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure it is." She pulled McGee's chair over and flopped down in it, "Now spill."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Really Abs… it's nothing. Just this secret admirer."

Abby's eyes widened, "Since when have you had a secret admirer?!"

Tony blinked, "Uh… two weeks ago when you came over for the weekend? Oh wait… you got drunk… never mind."

Abby giggled, "I remember now. So have you figured out who it is?"

He shook his head, "No… and quite frankly, this is starting to get outta hand. Abby, I have been getting flowers and notes all over the place!"

Abby cocked her head, "Really?"

Tony reached into his desk and pulled out a card, "Listen to this! _I want you. I know you want me! Hurry and figure me out, I can't wait! _Isn't that creepy?!"

Abby frowned, "This has been happening a lot?"

"Yeah! Notes on my car, and flowers on my desk. Not to mention who ever this is knows. Where. I. live! Not only that, I went to go get a drink a few nights ago, and someone ordered a drink for me already and paid for my tab!"

Abby screwed up her face in thought, "That really is kinda creepy. They know where you live? Where you work? Tony you might have a stalker. You should tell Gibbs! He would know what to do!" Abby ranted.

Tony shook his head, "No. I will not bring Gibbs into this. It's nothing Abby, just some freak admirer. You know how it is… they can't keep their eyes off of me!"

Tony and Abby laughed, and started chatting about the latest movie releases, and their plans.

Madison Kellie, a hard working member of the NCIS mail staff. She hand her blond hair flowing behind her, she raced up to the elevator. He newest project clutched to her chest.

She had just finished her newest card for her secret crush, one special agent Tony DiNozzo. She sighed when she thought of him, his brown hair, and emerald green eyes that would shine! Oh how much she wanted him. His amazing humor and sense of good. The way he was so kind and collected.

But what got her the most, was Tony's body! The way his clothes hugged his body! She couldn't wait for him to be hers! When the elevator stopped she checked to make sure the coast was clear. Tony was sitting at his desk, hot as ever, but he wasn't alone.

Tony was talking with the Goth girl. Madison curled her lip in disgust, how could Tony associate with that?! He could have whoever he wants, and right now, even if he doesn't know it yet… he wants her. Madison. Not the Goth.

She decided to sneak around and see what they were talking about, stepping closer she could hear the Goth talking, "Since when have you had a secret admirer?!" Her ridiculous voice high pitched.

Madison thought she might faint when Tony spoke, "Uh… two weeks ago when you came over for the weekend." Madison's eyes narrowed, what was that Goth girl doing at her Tony's house?! She continued to listen, "Oh wait… you got drunk… never mind."

Madison covered her mouth to keep from gasping. That Goth girl was at her Tony's house and getting drunk! That was horrifying! She could hear The Goth's irritable giggle, "I remember now. so Have you figured out who it is?"

Madison grinned at Tony's next words, "No. and quite frankly, this is starting to get outta hand." Madison stifled a gasp, What had she heard? Tony began to speak again, "Abby, I have been getting flowers and notes all over the place!"

Madison shook her head, she thought Tony would like her flowers and notes.

She just caught the Goth's response, " Really?"

Madison heard the rustle of a drawer, then Tony's voice, "Listen to this! _I want you. I know you want me! Hurry up and figure me out, I can't wait. _Isn't that creepy?!

Madison could feel tears in her eyes when she heard the Goth's reply, "This has been happening a lot?"

Madison's heart broke at Tony's reply, "Yeah! Notes on my car, and flowers on my desk. Not to mention who ever this is knows. Where. I. live!" Madison, felt the tears spilling, "Not only that, I went to go get a drink a few nights ago, and somebody ordered a drink for me and already paid for my tab!"

Madison couldn't believe what she was hearing, her Tony thought she was creepy! She was in love with him! The Goth's reply chilled her the most, "That really is kinda creepy. They know where you live? Where you work? Tony you might have a stalker. You should tell Gibbs! He would know what to do!" The Goth ranted.

Madison was disgusted with what she heard. How dare they call her a stalker. She wasn't a stalker! She just really loved Tony. She wiped her tears, Madison was bound and determined to get Tony. Since they thought she was a stalker, why not prove them write. Madison wanted Tony.

Making her decision Madison finally got out her cell phone. She scrolled down her list of contacts and settled on one, and hit the talk button. She waited as it rang for a bit when a voice sounded, "Hello?"

"Jake." Madison said.

"Maddie? What do you need?" Jake asked.

"I need a favor…"

Tony finished his work early, and sat passing the time away. He threw paper balls at McGee and Ziva and when they told him to stop, he would smirk and continue. Gibbs eventually told him to go home since he was finished and Tony eagerly took advantage.

His drive home was uneventful, and soon pulled into his driveway and entered his apartment. His phone rang, and he saw it was Abby.

"Hey Abs." He greeted.

"Tony! Are you okay?! Gibbs said you went home early!" Abby rushed.

Tony held the phone away from him, "I'm fine Abs. Finished my work early and Gibbs told me to go home."

"Oh. Okay! I'll let you go, and Tony… be careful. I don't know why but I'm getting a hickey feeling, and you know I take those seriously!" Abby said.

Tony laughed, "Trust me Abs… I'll be find." Abby hung up and Tony called in some pepperoni pizza. After thirty minuets of waiting, his doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal a guy holding a box of pizza. He paid for it and sat it down on the couch.

He went into the kitchen and got himself a beer and sat down on the couch and lifted his pizza box, inhaling its scent. He took the first piece out, and was about to take a bite when his doorbell rung again. Tony groaned and got up, to answer it.

He opened the door, "Listen here. I just got my pizza so make it quick… can I help you?" Two men stood at his door.

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo?" the man on the left said.

"Uh… yeah. Who's asking?" Tony asked.

"I think you need to come with us." Said the other man, holding a gun at Tony.

_**How was that? Might be a little boring but hey… it is what it is. Hope you guys enjoy and please review or PM me. I'll almost always PM back immediately. THANKS**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Thank you so much for all the good reviews. I must say, I haven't gotten one bad review. That warms my heart! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**DS2010- She definitely is. But things are gonna make a turn now. This goes from stalking to kidnapping! Possibly some torture, nothing to major.**_

_**Scat210- So am I! but wait… I'm writing the story… never mind!**_

_**MindFullOfStories- Yeah, Tiva kinda overrated. Although Some feelings are in order, jealousy, I can work with that! And cliffies! I hate to read them but love to write 'em! You'll have to wait for what happens!**_

_**HSHSupernatural- Thanks! Enjoy!**_

_**Megth- Defiantly not good for Tony!**_

_**Tansysam- Thanks! Read and find out!**_

_** Chapter 3: New complications**_

Tony stared at the gun pointed directly at him. He sighed dramatically, "You know guys… it's extremely rude to interrupt someone's pizza time!" Tony said, and backed slowly.

Ugly number one, glared at him. Tony shrugged, and could see his gun in his peripheral vision. He glanced back at the two men making their way towards him.

"Listen guys why don't we sit down and talk this out?" Tony asked, holding his hands up. The two men just glared back, "Okaaay. Men of few words I see." Tony said, he smiled at them.

They started to move closer, and Tony dove for his gun. As soon as his hand gripped it, he heard a gunshot and felt searing pain in his shoulder.

He fell backwards and brought his gun up, ignoring the pain. He fired a few rounds into one of the guys, and he dropped instantly. Tony slowly stood and swayed, before he was knocked down again. He forgot about the other guy.

His gun fell out of his grasp and as he reached for it, the man's boot crashed down on his hand. Tony cried out as he felt his hand break. He tried to push away but was immediately awarded with a kick to the side.

Tony gasped and curled into a ball. He tried to stand but was roughly pulled off balance and was being held by his arm. It was twisted behind him and he could feel the strain.

"Don't move. I will break your shoulder with one twist." The man said. Tony glared at him, then in one act of defiance he twisted and brought the back of his head into the mans nose.

The man reared, and yanked Tony's arm, causing his shoulder to dislocate. Tony cried out, gathering his strength he pulled out of the mans grasp but before he could go anywhere, another gunshot sounded and Tony fell as the bullet passed through his thigh.

He screamed and landed awkwardly on his ankle. He tried to struggle and felt a foot plant roughly on his back, "DON'T MOVE. OR THE NEXT ONE GOES INTO YOUR BACK!" The man roared.

Tony stopped and groaned in defeat. He felt his bad arm jerk and hissed as it was twisted behind him again. Then the other until his hands were handcuffed. But before he could do anything though everything went black as he felt something hit him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bullpen was unusually quiet. No laughter or talking was heard, and that was unnerving. The reason, one special agent DiNozzo wasn't present. Ziva and McGee were seated at their desks when Gibbs stalked to his desk.

"McGee." Gibbs growled.

McGee jumped, "Yes boss?"

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asked.

McGee shook his head, "Dunno boss. He isn't answering his phone."

Gibbs sighed when his phone rang, "Yeah Abs… yes I am… slow down… Abby! Calm down… Yes I know… fine, I'm on my way."

McGee looked curiously as Gibbs stood up, "Boss? What does Abby want?"

"I don't know McGee. Something about a stalker." Gibbs growled and stalked out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Even before he got out of the elevator he could hear Abby's music blaring. Silently he stalked into her lab and turned the music off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Abby protested.

"Abby, right now… I can barely hear a thing." Gibbs growled back.

Abby grinned, then frowned. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, "Alright Abs, what did you want to see me about?"

Abby bit her lip and subconsciously played with her pigtails, "Did Tony talk to you about his secret admirer?"

Gibbs shook his head and Abby let out a frustrated sigh, "I haven't been able to reach him! I'm getting a hickey feeling about it! Yesterday he was telling me about his secret admirer and how whoever it was knows where he lives and works! Even where he goes to unwind!" Abby rambled and Gibbs stopped her.

"Abby. What exactly are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"I think Tony doesn't have a admirer! He has a secret stalker!" Abby squealed.

Gibbs sighed, "Abby don't you think you're overreacting?" Gibbs asked.

Abby just glared at him, "Check this note left for him." Abby said, and Gibbs read it. His eyes slowly narrowed at the note, "How long has this been going on?"

"two weeks." Abby answered.

Gibbs frowned, "Tony's been getting this for two weeks and didn't bother to tell me?!"

Abby frowned, "I know. I told him to go to you but he didn't want to bring you in it."

Gibbs sighed, he pulled out his phone and called McGee.

"yeah boss?" McGee answered.

"McGee, take Ziva and go get Tony." Gibbs said.

"Uh… sure boss." McGee said awkwardly, and hung up. Gibbs paced the room when Ducky came down.

"Jethro! How are you?" Ducky asked.

"Not very good." Gibbs replied and continued to pace.

"Why? Whatever is wrong?" Ducky asked.

"Tony." Was all Gibbs said.

"Oh dear… what has Anthony done now?" Ducky said, going into doctor mode.

"We think he has a stalker Ducky." Abby said as Gibbs paced.

Gibbs stopped when his phone rang and picked it up instantly, "Gibbs."

"Boss. You might want to get over here." McGee said nervously.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"Just get here. And bring Ducky." McGee said and hung up. Gibbs ran out of the room, leaving Abby and Ducky to guess what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony's cell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madison could barely contain her excitement. Soon her cousin and his friend were going to walk in with the love of her life and they would live happily ever after! She could only imagine what their kids would be like.

When the door finally opened she squealed with delight and rushed to meet her Tony. She stopped suddenly and all color drained from her face. Her crush was unconscious and bleeding.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Madison screamed.

Jake sighed, "He put up a fight. He got Erik… and frankly after that, I really didn't care what happened to him."

Madison seethed, "I don't care! Now be extra gentle and lay him on the bed. I want him to be comfortable. I always wanted to be a nurse!"

Jake rolled his eyes, and carried him on the bed and dropped him. The sudden movement jarring Tony awake. His eyes glazed over looked around wildly.

Madison walked next him and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "It's okay Tony… I am gonna take _good_ care of you!"

Tony's couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to take her response in.

Tony woke up some time later, and was alone in a small room. He was hooked up to an IV line. He tried to move, cried out in pain as he moved his injured shoulder.

The door to his room opened swiftly, and a girl with blonde hair rushed in. wearing just a T-shirt and jeans. She seemed relieved at something.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Tony cocked his head, wincing at the movement, "Yeah… where am I? and who are you?" His voice hoarse.

Her smile dropped, "You don't remember me? My names Madison. Madison Kellie."

Tony shook his head, "Sorry. Now could you tell me where I am? Or at least how I could contact my team?"

Madison smiled softly, "You're at my cousins house. You were hurt and I brought you here."

"Can you at least tell me how I got hurt?" Tony asked, irritated.

"Yes, trying to keep me from harm." Madison said sweetly.

Tony looked at her and started laughing, until he winced as his chest heaved, "You have got to be kidding me. That the best you can do?"

Tony didn't know what hit him when he felt a stinging slap on his face. He stared stunned by her angry look. She got in his face, "You listen to me and you listen good! You are mine now, you will be my husband and the father of out children. Whether you like it or not!" She hissed.

Tony snorted, "Lady, sorry to disappoint… who am I kidding, no I'm not. But there is no way any of that is happening!"

Madison smiled sweetly, "We'll see."

She turned around and left, leaving Tony to himself, to think over what she said.

_** Well that's the end of that chapter. This one isn't my best, its that go between that sets everything up. It will pick up in the next chapters… some physical and psychological abuse! OH! I'm getting chills thinking about it! Let me know what you think or if you have any questions or ideas. I could really use some physical abuse ideas. I got the Psychological… my specialty! And I'm rambling again… review and pm me**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! What's up guys?! Sorry if this might be late… wait… it's only been two days since the last post. Wow, I must really be dedicated. I guess I am! And I'm proud! Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed my story and to everyone who has offered advice and corrections! Thanks!**_

_**Scat210- Not really torture, but there will be some psychological problems later on.**_

_**Ncisfan- Thanks. I really like the way I made her really creepy! Funny how that works.**_

_**Jadedlady- I will! Thanks!**_

_**DS2010- You have no idea. But there will be a twist!**_

_**Prince-bishop- Yeah , she really is nuts and Tony does need to lay off the women for a while… but he's Tony and I think that's impossible for him.**_

_**April- I will!**_

_**BnBfanatic- Yeah that had my concern as well. I was never good at fights but I guess I didn't mention the possibilities of silencers. That might have made more sense. Thanks for the review thanks!**_

_**Mength- He's gonna be on his own for a bit, stay tuned!**_

_**Tansysam- I may slow down a bit and get sloppy, so I need some help to keep my spirits up. If you can offer anythink I would love to hear it!**_

__**Chapter 4: A twist of fate**

four days passed as Tony tried to find some way out of Madison's house of horrors. With his leg heavily bandaged and his shoulder, and to add to the multiple injuries he was sure he had, Madison would not let up.

Every hour she would return, and have some food for him, Tony refused to eat though. He would drink only the bare minimum, and refused to speak. Sometimes she would be happy and try to kiss him, but he would roughly push her away. She would look sad, then angry, and reward him with a slap to the face or shoulder. His bad shoulder.

Today was no different.

"Tony. I got some food for you baby." Madison said sweetly, Tony just glared at her. Her smile faded, "Are you lonely?" she asked sweetly.

Tony just kept glaring. She smiled and sat the tray down, and slowly made her way towards Tony. She sat on his lap, mindful of his leg. She reached up to caress his cheek and Tony jerked away.

Madison scowled, and forced her hand on his face, "None of that. Your mine Tony. No one wants you anymore."

Tony shook his head and turned his face away from her. She sighed and then turned his face back to her, and pressed her lips to his. He didn't return the kiss.

"Kiss me." she said.

Tony shook his head.

"Kiss me now!" Madison commanded, and Tony smirked. Madison reared back and landed a smack to his face. Tony turned back to her and continued to smirk. She growled, and got up.

"You better eat. No one will find you out here. Your mine forever. I won't let anyone take you from me. Not even that ugly forensic scientist whore could want you back!" Madison cackled.

Tony's eyes lit up, "You. Will. Not. Speak. That. Way. About. Her. Again!" Tony growled hoarsely.

Madison smiled, "SO that's what it takes to get my property to speak. To explain how much his so called team is really misses him… oh wait… they don't!"

Tony eyes narrowed. He turned his head away, trying to get his anger in check. She almost got him going, "What do you want with me?"

Madison grinned, "I want you to love me."

"No." Tony replied.

"Why not?!" Madison demanded.

"Because you're a freaking psychopath! I mean jeez! Why would you stalk someone and have them kidnapped?! Because that is exactly what you did!" Tony exclaimed.

Madison shrugged, "Love makes you do weird things."

Tony laughed, "You really are demented!"

"I will not stand for this Tony." Madison warned.

"Then sit down. Does it look like I care?" Tony sneered.

She glared at him, "Tony… why is it so hard to accept me? If your so confident in your relationship with your team, why haven't they found you?"

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it. Why hasn't his team found him yet?

Madison grinned, "See! You know they don't like you, they won't be your real family. But I will! Tony why won't you let me in?" Madison pleaded.

Tony shook his head, "My team WILL come, and when they do… you will be arrested."

Madison laughed, "Keep telling yourself that Tony. I hate what you'll feel like when you realize that they won't be coming."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "You really are crazy."

She sighed, "I'll be back, try not to miss me too much sweetheart. Jake is here, so don't try anything." she warned and left the room. She didn't expect that was exactly what he was planning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby sat at Tony's desk, staring at the surprisingly neat array. One of the many things that threw people off about Tony. They thought that the playboy jock was just as messy as every other stereo type.

Abby chuckled briefly at what she thought of Tony when she first met him. But she didn't get to reminisce to long when McGee strode into the bullpen.

"Abby?" he asked.

"Hey Tim! Finally you got here!" Abby exclaimed.

"What's up Abby?" McGee asked, and Abby could see the circles under his eyes. He was going out of his mind trying to find his lost big brother.

Abby strode up to him, "I know who kidnapped Tony!" Abby exclaimed.

McGee smiled, "Who is it?!"

"A girl named Madison Romonell. She actually works here at NCIS, in the mail section." Abby said.

McGee frowned, and that was how Gibbs found them, "Your face is gonna freeze that way McGee." Gibbs growled, and McGee snapped back.

"Sorry boss. I was just thinking. We got a suspect, Madison Romonell. She works here in the mail section. But what I don't get is how she got Tony."

Gibbs sighed, "Think McGee, I know that you're tired, but so am I."

McGee nodded and began to think, "She couldn't have done it, so she must have hired someone to do it for her."

Abby grinned, "Bingo! And I know who she hired! She made a call inside NCIS and called a Jake Misalign. Her cousin. I also identified the other guy at Tony's apartment is Eric Gray."

"Good work Abby." Gibbs said, and sat down, "Have you found anything else?"

"Not yet but I have one more thing I can try!" Abby exclaimed and rushed to the elevator.

On her way down she bumped into Ziva, who was carrying a tray of cups.

"Hey Ziva." Abby said.

"Abby. How are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"I'm getting along, just really want Tony back. We know who did it now and I think I might be able to find them!" Abby said.

Ziva nodded, "As do I. It has been four days and we have heard nor found anything. It is like trying to find a pen in the hay stack!" she exclaimed.

Abby couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that escaped her. Ziva looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry… but it's a needle." Abby said, between breaths.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"The expression is a needle in the haystack." Abby explained and Ziva shook her head.

"Pen, needle. What is the difference?" Ziva asked.

Abby shrugged, "It's how America works."

Ziva said something in Hebrew and Abby didn't know what she said. Abby shrugged and continued towards her lab, as soon as she stepped in she heard a ding.

She ran over to the computer and watched as the numbers scrolled across, and as she read them, her frown turned to smile and kept getting bigger.

She closed her eyes and sent a silent plea for Gibbs to walk in.

She could hear the sound of footsteps, "Please tell me you have something." a voice growled behind her.

She spun giddy and grinning broadly, "I do believe I do poppa bear!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony's cell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony didn't know how much time had passed but he estimated he had less then a half hour to get be prepared. His leg was still sore but he could walk on it. His shoulders hurt too, but he could deal with that as well.

He had been working on this plan for a few hours and it would take some time to get together. Silently he found Jake sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. and drinking a beer.

Tony smiled to himself and as silently as he could made his way into the kitchen and found what he was looking for. A cup of sleep drugs. Slowly he got them down and liquefied them and put them in a syringe. He also picked up a lot of food and a couple bottles of water.

Slowly he made his way back to his room and waited for Jake to go to the bathroom, and as soon as he did he dissolved a sleeping pill in his drink and waited. After a half hour was out Jake was out like a light.

He waited on his bed dressed and packed with the backpack behind the door. Madison stomped into the room not long after, a scowl on her face and muttering something about Jake.

She looked at him, "What do you want?"

Tony looked at her, and smiled, "I know I have been difficult, but I would really like to get to know you."

Madison grinned and nodded her head, "Okay. What would you like to talk about?"

Tony grinned, "Why don't you come over and let me show you?" He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Madison giggled and strode over to Tony, and sat in his lap. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. This time Tony returned the kiss with a smile. She didn't notice the syringe until it was too late.

She yelped and jumped back when she felt the injection, and started to feel woozy. Tony was still grinning when she started to fall asleep.

"Good night, sleep well!" Tony said, and grabbing his backpack walked into the living room. But something happened that Tony didn't expect to happen and he watched in horror as Jake began to sit up.

"Hey… what are you doing?!" Jake shouted, and glared at Tony.

Tony grimaced, well this wasn't good, "You might want to go check your sister, kinda knocked her out!"

Jake sat up and ran at Tony, and Tony used his back pack and smashed it into Jake sending him reeling and Tony rushed out the front door limping as fast as he could.

_** How was that? You know I kinda feel like that's my catch phrase. Oh well, let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I've been crashing in the great state of West Virginia with family I haven't seen in a while! Although they kinda… don't have internet. Ah well, I'm here and that's all that matters! Thanks to those who have sent me ideas and encourage me!**_

_**Meilea2010- Yep. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**MindFullOfStories- YES GO TONY!**_

_**Guest- Yep I got that now. Thanks, I would blame it on spell check but I didn't know how to spell the word in the first place.**_

_**Jadedlady6- Both are good to me.**_

_**DS2010- THANKS! I really enjoyed the twist.**_

_**Murraysmom- Thanks, I really appreciate it!**_

_**Moira4eku- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I saw it coming too, except I wrote it… never mind.**_

_**Tansysam- Yep, good ole Tony won't let that happen.**_

_**I'm just me2- Thanks! I wasn't really expecting that either. The story took on a life of its own.**_

_**HSMSupernatural- HE WILL!**_

__**CHAPTER 5: **

Tony stumbled through the darkness, trying to get away from the cottage that loomed in the distance. His breathing was quick trying to catch up with his pace.

He stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath, coming out in ragged pants. He searched around him trying to make sure he was alone. He hadn't been running long and he knew his kidnappers would chase him sooner or later.

He groaned and set off at a trot again, trying to bear the pain building in his leg and shoulder and chest. He regretting leaving the pack full of supplies, he would need it since there was no telling how long he'd be out there.

He began searching frantically for someplace to go, someone to help. But immediately gave up hope. He would die out there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs rushed into the bullpen, "Get your gear, we found him." Gibbs said.

McGee and Ziva rushed to get there stuff and followed their boss out of the building and to the company car. Gibbs drove with the needle never dipping under 80mph. On the way he filled his two agents in on what Abby had found.

"She was finally able to trace the call to a zone outside the city. But what really set her off was a piece of wood chipping found in Tony's apartment."

McGee frowned, "But boss… how could she determine the location based of one chip of wood? I mean there are most likely a dozen different types of wood out of the city."

Gibbs nodded, "But there is only one type of wood that is anywhere in the zone where the call was placed."

McGee nodded, it made sense, "But what else. There has to be something else."

Gibbs nodded again, "We found that Tony's stalker's parents actually own a cottage out of the city in the forest that I mentioned earlier. They died and it was passed down to her and her cousin."

Gibbs pulled a hard left and McGee yelped as he slammed into the door, "Uhhhh… boss. Please slow down!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony jerked awake, when he heard the sound of twigs snapping. Holding still he listened again, and heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Shrinking as low as he could, and pulled back into the tree he was sitting against.

Soon a shadowy figure crossed right in front of him, and continued moving. Tony didn't dare breath.

The figure continued on and Tony stared after it, not daring to breath or move for fear of being found, slowly the footsteps died away and Tony let out a small breath. He stood slowly and his leg almost buckled. He cursed softly and tried to stand again.

He could tell his leg was at its end, and his shoulder wasn't much better. He silently cursed his love life. How does he end up with the crazy girls?

He chuckled lightly despite the gloom. He took a few tentative steps then stared in the direction opposite the figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Cottage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs pulled into a side road, being directed by Abby through McGee. About a few miles in the team could see lights shining in the dark. Slamming the pedal as far as it would go, he shot towards the source. McGee yelping again, and trying to hold on.

Gibbs hit the break and slid in front of the house, the team shot out of the car, and ran into the cottage. It was bare, with only a worn couch and a small personal T.V. It was a combined kitchen and living room, just an open space.

A soft moan could heard from one of the branching rooms. Gibbs signaled for his two agents to search the rest of the house. Following the sound Gibbs slowly stepped into the room gun raised, and ready.

A figure was slumped on the floor, Gibbs slowly made his way too it, hoping with every fiber of his being it wasn't Tony. The figure twitched and slowly sat up, it was a women.

Gibbs let a breath, "Hands above your head."

The girl blinked then she saw the raised gun. She squealed and threw her hands in the air, "Please! Please don't shoot!"

"Federal agent! Hands behind your head!" Gibbs growled.

"Federal… agent? NCIS?" the girl asked.

"Yes Madison. Now where is Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

Madison's eyes widened, "How did you know it was me?!"

The corner of Gibbs's mouth twitched, "Doesn't matter. You got caught. Where id DiNozzo?"

Madison shook her head, "I don't know… wait… NO!" Madison tried to jump off the bed but Gibbs held his gun steady.

"DON'T MOVE!" Gibbs barked.

Madison put her hands up again. Tears started streaming down her face, "My Tony is gone! He's gone!"

"Madison! What happened?!" Gibbs barked again.

"He… he got out and injected me with some of the sleep stuff from the hospital. I don't know how! He shouldn't be able to walk! Let alone function! He was shot in the shoulder and leg, not to mention the bruising that disfigured his perfect body!" Madison cried.

Gibbs sighed, "Madison, where's your cousin?"

Madison slowly stopped crying before her look of devastation was replaced with hope, "He went to go get him! That's right, my lovey dovey cousy will get back my husband!" Madison squealed with delight.

Gibbs's eyes narrowed, "No he won't. And you won't see him again."

Madison stopped, "What? How could you say that?! He loves me! You can't keep him away from me!"

Gibbs sighed, "You kidnapped a federal agent. You're going to jail." Gibbs growled.

He walked over and placed his hand cuffs around her wrists. Madison began to cry again as Gibbs dragged her out of the room and into the open space. McGee and Ziva waited for him.

"He isn't here Gibbs." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded, "Stay with her McGee, she's unstable."

"I AM NOT UNSTABLE! I WANT MY TONY!" Madison cried.

McGee winced, "Okay boss. Does she know where Tony is?"

Gibbs nodded again, "He escaped, and is most likely somewhere in the forest. Come on." he said pointing to Ziva.

They raced out the door, Ziva slightly ahead. The sun was just beginning to rise and they could see two sets of tracks. Ziva raced on ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony could barely stand, and sitting was starting to take its toll. He slowly made his way to the next tree, and tried to clear his head. After five days of no food, and a day of only some water, he felt like just dieing.

Tony started to move again, and could see light breaking through the dense canopy. He took a few more steps and held on to his stomach. He was beyond exhausted and tired.

Not far off he could hear footsteps. He groaned, and just wanted this to be over. He slid down the tree grunting when he hit the ground.

_Come on DiNozzo! What would Gibbs say?!_

Gibbs isn't here.

_No he isn't. but he's looking for you._

I seriously doubt it.

_Wow. Look how the mighty have fallen. Its funny how raging hunger, dehydration, two gunshot wounds, and some bruising will do to you. What would McGee say?_

Like you could do any better.

_I can't DiNozzo. We're the same person. If you can't handle it, then I can't either. Not to mention we're having a conversation with each other._

Get out of my head.

_No can do. Come on DiNozzo. You really want your team to go down the drain because they can't handle life without you? Think about them and quite being selfish! Like your father! BE MORE LIKE GIBBS!_

FINE!

Tony grunted and stood up again, testing his leg, he slowly began to walk. He didn't make it far when the butt of a gun slammed into his chest. Tony sprawled, and trying to catch his breath stared into the eyes of Jake.

"Gave me quite the run. Even near death, you still manage to screw with me. Not the smartest idea." he sneered and kicked Tony in the side.

Tony groaned, and curled up into a ball to protect himself. He didn't stay that way long when he was forced onto his back. The gun pointed straight at his head.

"Now DiNozzo… you die." Jake said calmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ziva immediately stopped and motioned for Gibbs to stay silent. She could hear talking, even it was soft. She led Gibbs to the left and had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping.

Tony was sprawled on the ground looking like death decided to join the living. And the worst part, a gun was pointed at him.

"Now DiNozzo… you die."

Ziva growled and shot across the clearing towards the man. She tackled him to the ground but not before the shot when off. Tony cried out in pain.

Gibbs reacted and raced across to Tony who was thrashing weakly. He kneeled beside him, and looked over at Ziva and found her sitting on the man's back, Cuffing him.

"Ziva! I'm going to take Tony back to the cottage and call an ambulance!" Gibbs said, and lifted Tony.

He raced through the woods, and back to the cottage.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted and saw the younger man waiting for them.

"Ziva called ahead, and the ambulance is a few minuets out." McGee and paled at the sight of Tony. Not long after the ambulance showed up and rushed to Tony, checking his vitals, and stabilizing him to move him.

The ambulance drove away and Gibbs walked to McGee, "As soon as Ziva gets here, we'll take the terrible duo over to NCIS. Then I'm going to the hospital." McGee nodded. Ziva appeared and she shoved the man into the back seat of the car and the three filed into the car and sped away.

Gibbs dropped them off and drove to the hospital. He had told McGee to tell Ducky and Abby, and told them to meet him at Bethesda hospital. Gibbs sat in the waiting room as Tony was in surgery. He couldn't help the hopeless feeling surrounding him.

_**YAY! Tony has been found! But will he survive?! Stay tuned**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm Back! Did you all miss me? 'cause I missed you guys! I really enjoyed this story, and I hope you all did too. I'm usually more strict on my publishing schedule, but I've been snowballed with school, and the like. So with out any more of my rambling, here is the next chapter.**_

__**Chapter 6: Life goes on**

Tony slowly climbed back to consciousness, fighting the drugs trying to keep him out. He groaned, and opened his eyes, assaulted by the bright light filling the room. Blinking away the grogginess, he looked around.

In the chair next to him, was his favorite Goth. He tried to call out her name but couldn't get much more then a strangled rasp. Although Abby was a light sleeper and heard the unfamiliar sound. She jolted awake, and looked over at Tony. She couldn't help the grin that nearly split her face.

"TONY!" she squealed.

He winced at the loud noise. She noticed, "I'm sorry!"

Tony nodded. He tried to sit up, and cried out when pain flashed through his body.

Abby was by his side in an instant, "Tony?! Are you alright? Wait here. I'll go get a doctor!"

She skidded out of the room, looking for Tony's doctor. They appeared a few moments later. Tony was trying to deal with the pain assaulting his body. He was visibly shaking trying to contain himself.

Abby looked worried and the doctor started to speak, "Glad your awake! I am doctor marshal. I just need to ask you some questions, then we'll see what we can do about the pain." Dc. Marshal said, Tony only nodded, "Okay, what is today?"

"Monday… September tenth." Tony gasped out.

"Good. Your full name?" he asked again.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony gritted.

"Very good special agent DiNozzo. Alright, on a scale from one to ten how bad is the pain?" Dc. Marshal asked.

"eight!" Tony gritted again. The doctor nodded, and left with a goodbye to get the medication. Abby watched helpless as Tony tried to keep up with the pain.

"Oh Tony. I am so sorry!" Abby said.

To her relief and Tony's a nurse appeared, and injected something into his IV line.

Tony woke the second time, and found that he could manage the pain a lot better. He turned his head and found Gibbs this time sitting in the chair, dozing. Tony coughed and gasped when his abused chest expanded.

Gibbs shot awake. He rubbed his hands over his face and glanced down at Tony. Tony was rubbing his chest wincing.

Gibbs reached down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey DiNozzo. Glad to see you're awake instead of lien around."

Tony glanced at Gibbs, "Hey boss." his voice rough.

Gibbs sighed, "Tony… can't you go a month without getting into trouble?"

Tony shrugged, and winced again. Gibbs looked at him, "Careful, I couldn't understand what the doc was talking about so I left that to Ducky." As if on cue, Ducky walked into the room.

"Anthony! My dear boy! How nice to see you among the living." Ducky exclaimed.

Tony grinned, "Hey Duck."

"How do you feel my boy?" Ducky asked, sitting in the other chair beside Gibbs.

"Honestly… like a freight train ran me over, and then backed up when it wasn't finished." Tony said. Ducky nodded.

"That would make sense. The shot to your leg, was serious. It was also infected, but they were able to get to that in time. You also managed to sprain your ankle and shatter your kneecap. How is beyond me. You pulled multiple muscles in your arms and back, and dislocated the shoulder that was shot… twice. Above everything else, you received three broken ribs. They were caught before they could do any more damage." Ducky said.

Tony nodded, he knew his injuries were severe. But apparently Ducky wasn't finished.

"Not only that Anthony, but you also lost a significant amount of blood, add that to the malnutrition and dehydration. Anthony, you are absolutely lucky to be alive. You deadpanned, three times in surgery. Which took just over five hours. You gave us quite a scare."

Tony nodded again, feeling really tired and the pain returning. He slowly slid his eyes shut and fell asleep before he could open them again.

Six grueling months passed, since Tony was released from the hospital on sick leave. Six grueling months of physical therapy, and psychological evaluations. Tony was at his wits end, and was ready and excited to return to work.

He strode into the bullpen all grins. He couldn't help the impossible bounce in his step.

McGee saw him first, "Tony! How are you feeling?!"

Tony's grin widened, "Aw…! You do care McWorry!"

McGee's face reddened, "I- I just that- You were- and…"

Tony just laughed and clapped him on the back, "I know what you mean Tim."

McGee grinned back, when Ziva entered the room followed by Abby. Tony turned just in time with the only warning a squeal, and the clank of platform boots.

Tony was tackled to the ground by certain forensic scientist. McGee gasped, and saw Tony go down.

Tony laughed, as Abby squeezed him, into her Abby hug, "TONY! YOU"RE BACK!"

"Yeah Abs! It feels good to be back!" Tony said, with an impossible grin.

_**THE END**_

_**How about that! I'm really sorry if the ending didn't fit your idea of perfect, but it was really difficult to write. If I get enough people to tell me a better way to finish it, I would gladly revise it. Also, with the medical scene… I really tried, but I probably failed at it, I apologize for it if you didn't like it. Please let me know what you think. Now that this story is over, I have two new projects coming up. I hope you enjoy them! See you soon!**_


End file.
